Not Gonna Die
by StrawberryYukimura
Summary: 'Help...please...please make the pain stop' These words were only spoken in her mind as she was surrounded by a white light and consumed by darkness. She didn't know she was transported to a new world or that someone had heard her inner pleas of help.
1. Chapter 1

_**Not Gonna Die**_

_**Summary: 'Help...please...please make the pain stop!' These words were only spoken in her mind as she was surrounded by a white light and consumed by darkness. She didn't know she was transported to a new world or that someone had heard her inner pleas of help. **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Haldir**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Collab piece between: StrawberryMIKO and YukimuraShuusukeGirl**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome took deep breaths, trying to keep her breathing steady as she lost blood. Her vision was fuzzy, but she couldn't stop.

She had to make it.

Kagome heard the evil chuckle as she looked him in the eyes. She was going to do something but she knew what was going to happen if she did so.

Giving all her friends a quick glance she whispered a silent apology. She knew they couldn't hear her, but she had to do this.

She had to stop all the pain and make things right; it was her fault after all.

"Just give up miko...it is over." the dark voice of Naraku cut through the air. She knew the fight was over, but there was one last thing she could do.

All her friends were down, either in too much pain to move...or plain exhausted. They couldn't fight anymore...they were spent.

Not listening to Naraku's taunts she made her way closer to the half demon until she was not even a few feet away.

Naraku gave her a look, as if saying, 'give your worst'...and she would.

Kagome looked right into Naraku's eyes as she smirked, "This may be the end...but you are going with me..."

With that Kagome lept forward, ignoring the cries of her friends and allies, as she let her powers out.

The light took over the whole field as she saw Naraku look at her in shock.

"_No!_ **NOOO!** I won't let this happen." Naraku snarled, his fingernails cutting into Kagome's arms until he drew blood, "Stop what you are doing miko..**.**_**now**_**!"**

Kagome laughed, "It is too late for that..." Just then the jewel shards glowed brightly and shattered. A scream broke free from Kagome's lips as she felt the shards of the jewel embedded themselves into her skin.

'_It burns...It __**Burns**__!' _Kagome thought, tears rolling down her face as the shards ripped into her body like hot needles.

She screamed till she couldn't scream anymore, before her vision started to see black spots.

'_Is this how it is going to end.'_ she thought as the light from the jewel brightened and enveloped her body.

The pain was still there as the light started to die down, and not even when she thought she was going to be put out of her misery, the pain came back as she felt air rush around her as she fell.

Kagome felt her body hit the hard ground with a hard thud. She could hear some of her bones break at the fall as her body started to feel the burning again,_ 'Help...please...please make the pain stop!' _

These words were only spoken in her mind as she was surrounded by a white light as pain consumed her once again, worse than before.

A sob left her lips as she tried to move her body, but she couldn't the pain was too much for her to even make her body function.

'_...help...please someone hear me!' _With those last thoughts Kagome blacked out not knowing where she was, or even if she would awaken again.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: This first chapter is by me! So I hope you enjoy it. XD This is going to be fun! Hoped you liked the first chapter! Read and Review! Much Love! **_


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark when she awoke.

A barely thin stream of light peered down at her still form but she could still feel her skin cool against the damp undergrowth she was lain upon. Her head throbbed incessantly, beating loudly against the back of her mind and Kagome swore she could hear it so clearly in her ears. It was like a low beating in the recesses of her head, slowly increasing in volume till it was a loud crescendo.

It felt as if her ears would burst. And the silence that ensued all around her – it was so defining she could hardly stand it.

She opened her eyes and the canopy of fluttering trees met her cloudy vision. It spoke volumes of her state and she fought against the feeling to suddenly faint again. She could form no audible sense of speech as time seemed idled about her shaky form, it was as if the world was standing still and only she seemed to be moving. Kagome was wary, confounded in her sudden consciousness but thoroughly confused of her waking state.

The last she remembered was a bright light, before the pain ensued and the darkness consumed her.

Darkness. And that burning thrum that wracked her body in waves – it was too much. She could scarcely remember what had happened to her before-hand but she just knew it was nothing of good consequence. The memories flickering in pieces behind her briefly closed lids told her of her sudden lethargy to faint; red eyes the color of blood and a pained roar ringing in the distant.

_Naraku._

The need to convulse in sorrow and pain was beginning to override her restless figure. Again and again, till it pulsed through her veins and sucked out whatever tears she had left to shed. Because all she could see – _remember_, were the cries of her comrades and the grief-stricken look Inuyasha bore before crimson stained her sight and darkness took her. But she couldn't – wouldn't – allow herself to go back to that low point again.

She pressed a hand to her forehead in the meantime, willing her nerves to a calm and her breathing to an at least moderate rate before she turned on her side and proceeded to sit up. Of course, the consequences of doing so instantly made that pounding in her head increase ten-fold before she collapsed on her side in an exhausted heat once again.

The heady scent of blood filled the air and Kagome was barely aware of the countless lacerations littering her arms and chest. And her ribs, _kami_, she was sure at least two of them were broken. If the bursting pain shooting up her backside was any indication. She winced her eyes shut as her fingers brushed across them lightly; it was like someone took a torch and lit her body aflame.

And the inferno spread like wildfire.

_Kami, why does it hurt so much. _If she could cry, she would. Her right arm throbbed painfully and she cradled it to her chest delicately, like a newborn child. The arm guards covering her forearm were torn and she noted dully that her left guard had probably been ripped off or fallen sometime during the fight. It didn't matter, she'd get a new one fastened for her when she eventually found her way to Kaede's.

A tickling at the base of her neck told her otherwise though. Something, she didn't know what, felt wrong.

She began panting lightly, her heart beating wildly within the confines of her chest as her half-lidded eyes stared blankly at the trees cavorted around her. Her lip felt chapped and there was a sore dryness at the pit of her throat from lack of water. And food, _kami_, she felt so damned hungry she could eat a whole case of udon and still be greatly starved.

The tears forming at the brim of her blue gaze threatened to fall – she wouldn't succumb to her lesser emotions and let herself fall to depression. Not again.

_Strong. I have to be strong. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_- _999_ -_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_This forest is so unusual_, she noted tiredly. It was nothing like Inuyasha's forest where the trees were lifeless and tainted with darkness. And often then not the yoki emanating from the countless youkai streaming through the trees would make the forest so eerily abyssal. _I don't even sense the Goshinboku, which is strange. _Every step she took constantly purified the ground she stood upon and it had been hard, even then, to keep her reiki from lashing out wildly. The taint in the air may have not been as bad as Tokyo, but Naraku's evil spread and the air became so foul.

But here, here the air felt...clean. It was strange. Something felt off but she just didn't know _**what**_ exactly. She felt as if her steps were being watched and the hairs on the back of her neck would rise every now and then. A sense of trepidation trickled through the air at her exhaled sigh, blue eyes weary and guarded.

All she could see behind her closed lids now were the fallen corpses of innocent people and her comrades spent bodies strewn across the battlefield. And blood, crimson blood pooled like an island around her and over the dead bodies of Naraku's victims.

Kagome blinked back the pain of sadness at her remembrance, even as her body screamed in shear agony from the battle she suffered through only moments ago. And she hoped, with every fiber of her being, that the gut feeling of being thoroughly lost and helpless would go away the longer she walked.

To where? She didn't know. All she could do was trudge slowly, over colossal roots and under the shadowy shade of nearby branches. Often then not her cobalt visage lingered about the area she trekked through in mild wonder and fascination. If she didn't feel half-dead then Kagome might have stopped momentarily to further examine the trees and how everything sparkled to life under her minute touch.

It was mesmerizing, to say the least. But she was tired, so tired. Her bones felt fatigued and her vision was beginning to fail her the more she walked and galumphed about. Her body followed an unseen path it seemed, and the dim light of dusk began shadowing the trees. Soon, a low light began cascading the tree tops that shaded the forest ground in moonlight.

Was it nighttime? Had time passed so quickly, so soon?

She visibly sighed, resting her back against the smooth trunk of some nearby tree and struggled to reign in the high that continued to run through her blood. It felt like she'd been walking for hours with how large the forest was. But perhaps it had only been a few minutes. She didn't know. Or even cared to find out. Kagome was faint on time and she knew without a doubt that her main goal at the moment was to find shelter and possibly food. _Yeah, food sounds good right about now. But if I can make it to the nearest village then I can heal my injuries better._

Adrenaline danced along her spine at that moment as she straightened and pushed herself off the tree, her eyes constantly roving along the grassy pathway she'd drawn with her sight. She'd follow the lights, the moonlit glow of the tree branches and let that lead her way.

Kaede always told her, when her training as a miko officially started, that if she was ever lost, she'd only follow the starlight of the sky. _It felt right_, she thought. And when all seemed lost, never lose yourself in your sorrow.

But it was hard. And the constant fear of not knowing where she was only added to the pain her mind supplied. Physically, she was hurt. Mentally, she felt dead. Part of her wanted to lay down and die while the other part screamed at her to keep going.

It was like a war in her head and perhaps if blood didn't seem to stain her vision then maybe she'd feel more confident in the latter decision. But she was tired, and hope seemed dim.

A voice in her head told her otherwise, though.

_**Never lose hope. **_

She stopped in her step, shaking her head as her eyes trekked downward.

_**And follow the lights, they will help you. **_

Her brows creased and her chapped lips parted uncertainly as her gaze rose to the treetops above her. What was that voice dancing along the wind? Was she imagining things now? Or perhaps her mind conjured a voice and she was now hallucinating. Kagome clamped a hand over her forehead and breathed heavily through her mouth. Her skin shivered, but not from the cold night seemed to bring.

A soft breeze played her skin and she shuddered soundlessly as something seemed to caress the bare of her neck. Her head turned and a flurry of dancing lights teased her visage from afar. It sounded like a woman had been speaking to her, at her. And Kagome could barely feel that soft touch of fingers on her pale skin. She waited a minute for the voice to speak again but when none appeared in her mind, she pulled her face up and continued onwards.

The lights burned brightly again and it was then that she knew where she was going.

She could only hope that her feet would carry her swiftly and safely through the forest.

* * *

**Berry Note: Sorry this chapter took so long! I work way too much and now that the holidays are over, I have more free time to myself! Read and review my lovelies! Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter from me. **


End file.
